Mr and Mrs Santa Clause
by nannygirl
Summary: On a quiet Christmas Eve night, Red and Kitty take a few minutes to think back to their first Christmas as a married couple. A little missing scene from the episode 'Christmas.' Very loosely based off the duet song by George Jones and Tammy Wynette.


_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing! Not That '70s Show. Not Red and Kitty. Not the song that this story is base off of. Nothing!_

_**Author's Note: **Hello all! How are you doing? Hope you're doing fine and well and having a super summer !If you all are reading this let me say THANK YOU right now! You're reading a Christmas story in july and that means so much! I bet you all are wondering what the heck I'm doing posting a Christmas story in July well…haven't you ever heard of Christmas in July? lol Seriously though this July I was really bitten with the Christmas in July bug. I've been rewatching some of my season DVDs for another one of my favorite shows All in the Family and their Christmas episodes were always some of the best and rewatching the seasons I couldn't wait for those Christmas shows! Lol Then when I got to them I kept watching them over and over lol. Pus I had Hallmark channel doing their own Christmas in July thing and it put me in the mood for some Christmas music which lead to this story! The song is a country song but a good ol' toe taping country Christmas song…come on it's George Jones and Tammy Wynette! Lol and for those non country fans hope that doesn't make you wanna leave or think I'm crazy lol This story is RK, hoping that won't loose you either, it is also as it says in the description, takes place during Season 6's 'Christmas' somewhere between Red and Kitty leaving the mall and the scene with the two in the living room at the end (during the music montage thing). I hope all of you enjoy this story no matter what time of the year your reading it! Please do leave a review if you can! No need to log in either! Short or long reviews I love and appreciate them all! Some quick thank yous really fast. First off thank you again to each of you who are reading this holiday story! And thank you to Eliza Ghost who reassured me it would be a good idea to post this story even if it was summer. I hope she's right! And thank you to MidniteRaine who once told me it was okay to listen to Christmas music all year long! I'd been listening to quite a few songs these past few days—been driving the family crazy lol. Okay I'm done rambling now! I do hope you all enjoy this story and please if you have the time leave review with your thoughts it would mean a lot! Hope you like and please, Enjoy!_

* * *

**Mr. and Mrs. Santa Clause **

Sitting on the orange armchair in his small den was Red Forman in his white t-shirt, red Santa pants and black Santa boots—his Santa hat was off on the side table beside the chair—with a glass of eggnog in his hand as he watched the fire burning in the orange metal fireplace, enjoying the peaceful silence of his house. However, just like most times when he tried to enjoy the rare moment of peaceful silence, the moment didn't last very long; luckily this time the silence was broken not by one of the yapping dumbasses but by his wife calling his name from the other room.

"Red?" she called and just when Red was about to inform her of his whereabouts she found him herself. Still wearing her Mrs. Clause costume, she appeared at the doorway that connected the dining room and den, with something that looked like a shoebox in her hands.

"What are you doing in here?" Kitty asked curiously before taking in the scenery that soon made her smile, "Ooh you started the fireplace. Fancy! And eggnog too? Someone sure is in the Christmas spirit."

Hearing his wife giggle, Red couldn't help but chuckle along.

"Guess that Christmas Drano you used on me worked a little." He said referencing something their adopted son had said sometime earlier.

A smile stretched onto Kitty's lips as she and the box moved closer to Red, "I'm glad." She said and then kissed the top of his balding head.

"Sit down.' Red said while taking a light hold of her hand, "I've got a glass of eggnog for you too."

Kitty let out another girlish giggle, "Oh, thank you."

She then took the glass that Red had let go of her hand to retrieve and lift up to her. Bringing the drink up to her lips for a sip, she scrunched up her face at the taste of just the first sip.

Red frowned when he caught her expression, "What?"

"This eggnog tastes funny." she replied, staring at the liquid and then looking at Red and catching his frown, "Oh not bad. t just tastes like it's missing something….Like one of the important ingredients like the nutmeg or…"

"The alcohol?"

Kitty's head shot up from looking down at her eggnog, "That's it! That's what's missing! Well I'll just go into the kitchen and get my bottle of…"

"Kitty, Kitty." Red said, stopping Kitty from turning and leaving the room, "I left out the alcohol on purpose." he confessed and when he saw her frown her started to explain, "I thought you could lay off the hooch. For tonight. Since it's Christmas."

"Well…" she said sounding a bit nervous before letting a tiny smile break out onto her lips, "Okay. It is Christmas."

The couple shared a smile before Kitty sat herself down on the right arm of the chair. A comfortable silence filled the room as husband and wife watched the snow gracefully falling outside, through the small window in the room.

"It's so nice and cozy in here." Kitty commented as she cuddled closer to Red, "Why don't we spend more time in here?"

"There's no TV in here." Red simply answered.

Kitty nodded, "That's true."

"And with or without TV there still aren't any doors." Red went on, "There's be no way to even try to keep the dumbasses out."

Though she wasn't a fan of Red using the D-word on Christmas, Kitty couldn't help but release a small giggle before speaking, "Well how about next Christmas I get you some doors that you can add onto here?"

"Sounds like a plan." He said with a smirk that caused Kitty to laugh again. It was then that Red took notice of the object in her hands, he frowned lightly as he asked, "What's in the box?"

"Oh! This is what I was calling you for." Kitty informed looking down at the box for a few seconds before smiling excitedly at her husband, "Guess what I found when the kids and I were in the attic getting down the decorations."

Red's scowl deepened, "Don't tell me it was another kid, Kitty."

"No.' she laughed, "It was this."

Kitty then pulled the lid off the old shoebox so that Red could see the little treasure hidden inside, As soon as Red saw the item, his frown became replaced with a genuine smile.

"Hey." He said sounding actually kind of happy. "I thought you said we lost this when we moved here."

"I thought we had." Kitty said with a nod, "But it turns out it was in the attic the whole time, buried under some boxes of old clothes. I was gonna tell you earlier but with all the Mall Santa drama, it just slipped my mind."

Red continued to grin as he listened to his wife's story and pulled out the Red and gold ornament from the tissue-paper filled shoebox. He went on to examine the glittering decoration, smile remaining in place.

"Jeeze, it's been twenty four years but I think it's held up pretty well."

"Mm hmm." Kitty agreed with her husband as she smiled her own, much larger smile, "Oh honey, do you remember our first Christmas?"

"In that rundown little apartment." Red said looking away from the ornament.

Kitty shook her head at the memory of the apartment, which had been about the size of a breadbox, that she and Red had lived in during the first few years of their marriage, "It was tiny wasn't it?"

"It was a dump." Red added and Kitty smiled knowing it was true. "But it did have one good thing going for it. It was kid-free.."

"Oh Red." Kitty chided slightly and then continued her trip down memory lane, "Remember Red, our first Christmas tree? It was so small and missing branches and needles…it looked almost dead."

"Yeah, well you can't exactly get a big tree when more than half of your paycheck goes to paying the bills and whatever was left over went to buying your wife's Christmas gift. But if your wife tells you she wants a Christmas tree—even if it's less than a week before Christmas—you get her a tree. Even if it was one that fell off the back of a Christmas tree truck.

Kitty once again laughed at the truth and Red chortled along with her.

"We had to set it up on the kitchen table, remember?"

"No, no, it was the counter. We didn't get our first kitchen table until after Christmas." Kitty was quick to remind and while Red nodded his head up and down, Kitty shook hers back and forth, "Oh that poor old Christmas tree. You know, I can never watch that Charlie Brown Christmas special without thinking of our little tree." She shared.

"At least our tree could hold up some damn ornaments."

"All old ornaments that we got from both our parents' houses. Except for this one." Kitty spoke while gingerly touching the ornament in her husband's hand. "The first Christmas decoration we bought together."

"it was all we could afford." Red recalled, his hazel eyes fixated on the decoration, "This and the one Christmas gift we bought for each other."

Kitty's smile stretched out even more, "But we had each other, that's all we needed." she snuggled up closer, resting the side of her head on the top of Red's, "And that's the way it'll always be."

"Yeah." he agreed while moving his hand between Kitty and the chair so that he wrap his arm around her waist, "Our first Christmas was a pretty small one but it was one of the best."

"It was, wasn't it? We've had a lot of good Christmas together, haven't we, Red?"

"We've had some great Christmas together, Kitty." Red corrected and then began to smirk, "Even the ones with the kids weren't half bad."

A laugh erupted between the two, causing them to pull away from each other slightly—but never completely breaking their comfortable embrace.

"Speaking of where are Rudolph and the other Misfit Toys?" Red asked sounding only a tad bit curious.

"Well I'm not exactly sure," she started to say, "but I'd like to think they're all tucked in bed, sound asleep with visions of sugar plums dancing in their heads."

Red chuckled at the image his wife had painted for herself but didn't say anything about how unlikely it was that she was right. He was sure she already knew that herself.

"I guess that's where we should be heading off to, huh?"

"Yeah. But…" Kitty's words drifted off as she leaned over Red and grabbed his Santa hat off the table before placing it on his head and smiling a shy smile at him, "There's something you have to do first, Santa Clause."

A mischievous smirk played on Red's lips as he asked, "And what's that Mrs. Clause?"

Kitty moved her right hand down to grab Red's left hand, the same hand that was still holding their first ornament.

Her smile grew as she looked him in the eye and said, "Put this ornament in it's rightful place."

"Good idea." He agreed with a nod and a smile, "You go hang up the ornament and I'll turn off the fire."

He then placed the ornament in his wife's hand, watching her get up and walk out of the room—enjoying the view of the backside of her Mrs. Clause outfit—before getting up from his seat and working on the fire.

It took Red a good few minutes to get the fire to die down but he wasn't surprised to find his wife waiting for him in the living room when he emerged from the den. He was however, surprised to see the red and gold ornament still in her hands.

"I thought you were gonna hang that up." He said frowning a bit.

"No, no." Kitty shook her head before going on in details, "_You_ were the one who hung it up all those years ago, it's only right that you hang it up now."

A proud smirk appeared on Red's face, "Alright."

With a small laugh, Kitty gave her husband the decoration which he gladly took over to the tree to find a good spot for it. Soon Red found a place that was somewhere between the top of the tree and the middle of the tree. Just as he outstretched his arms towards the tree he felt a slight bit of weight on his left shoulder; turning his head he found his giggling wife resting her chin on him, he smiled back at her before returning to his previous task.

Kitty continued to smile contently as she watched Red put up the same ornament he'd hung up for them twenty four years ago. So much had changed since then. They had moved out of that little apartment, they had expanded their little family, and they no longer bought _Charlie Brown_ Christmas trees. Of course there were several other things that had changed since 1954 but a list like that would go on until New Years.

Nevertheless, there was one thing that wouldn't be found on that list, the way Kitty loved Red. She still loved him as much as she did all those years ago and as she watched him hand their ornament on their tree she wanted nothing more than to show him how much he loved him.

Even though they were the only two in the room, Kitty leaned in closer to Red and whispered something that was for his ears only. She smiled slyly as she caught the excited look on his face from the corner of her eye before she giggled and ran up the living room stairs to their bedroom with Red not far behind.

**The End**

* * *

_**Author's Note: **Sooo what did you think? Good? Bad? Cute? Boring? Still think I'm crazy for writing a Christmas story this time of year? Lemme know in a review!_

_Until next time, thanks for reading, hope you liked, please review and lemme know what you think, take care, have a nice day and incase your interested only 146 more days till Christmas!_


End file.
